


Tucking you in

by Bright_Boisterous_Bananas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, BB-8 - Freeform, Banter, Bantering, DameRey, Damerey Endgame, Damerey relationship, Disobeying Orders, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Insomnia, Kissing, Love Confessions, POV Poe, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pre-Relationship, Protective Poe, Protective Poe Dameron, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Skywalker, Slow Burn, Sweet, bantering damerey, cursing, direct orders, putting to bed, tros, tucking in, tucking the covers, tucking you in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas/pseuds/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas
Summary: Rey disobeys a direct order, refusing to get a good nights rest.Poe has to tuck her in!
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 27
Kudos: 70





	1. The late night walk

**Author's Note:**

> Canon dialog.
> 
> Exegol is in the past. Rey can't sleep. Poe is a jerk and feels bad.
> 
> get ready for all the fluff!
> 
> Here's a painting I did with a scene from the story (from later in the story, lol):

_Clink, clink. Bang, clang._

“Shit!” a distant voice floats through the air.

Someone is in the hangar. At this hour? It’s 2:00am. Poe is a good sleeper, but once in a while, He winds up taking a walk around the base in the wee hours of the morning.

All the hangar lights are on. As he walks up to the X-wing, he makes a mental note to reprimand and demote the culprit, how dare they waste this much electricity.

Two unmistakable ankles poke out from under the hull of the ship. All notions of demoting are suddenly extreme.

“Rey?” She doesn’t answer. “Rey, it’s late, go to bed.”

“Poe? Shit, what are you doing here?” Exasperation and guilt in her voice.

“I’m….it’s not important, what’s important is that you get some sleep. We’re running drills tomorrow. Now come out from under there. That’s an order.”

A long pause.

“No I don’t think I will.” She says merrily.

“You do realize that I out rank you, right?” He’s annoyed and slightly amused.

“You do realize that I don’t care, right?” She mocks playfully.

That does it. He grabs her ankles and slides her out. A surprised and sheepish look on her face.

“Come on, you.” He pulls her up and marches her from the hangar.

She protests and complains the whole way. They arrive at the door to her quarters.

“In you go.” He opens the door and pushes her inside. “Go to bed, that’s an order,” his voice is stern. “And take a shower, you’re covered in grease.”

She gives him a reproachful look and slams the door in this face. He brushes his hands, and walks back to his bunk.

Drills are Rey’s favorite. Preparing for wild and crazy scenarios is exhilarating. Rushing around base, jumping in a ship, taking off full speed, and then doing it again, and again, is one of Rey’s definitions of fun. Poe knows this and he wants her to be rested, to enjoy it.

* * *

The next morning, Poe happens to be in the right place at the right time. Just outside the mess hall. Eating a koyo melon. He overhears Rey tell Rose: “I finished installing the new hyper drive on Red-five last night. I can’t wait to test it out during drills today.”

“Awesome! How late were you up?”

“2:00am-ish, but then Poe caught me and made me go to bed. But I snuck out as soon as he left. I was up till 5:30.” Excitement in her voice.

Poe’s swears his nostrils flare the width of the base. He rounds the corner and plants his legs wide. Death in his eyes.

“I gave you a dawect odow!” He forgot his mouth full of melon.

Rey and Rose collapse in giggles, clutching each other for fear of falling down.

He swallows hard and uses his most firm voice, “You’re benched” He points at Rey with his non-melon holding hand. She freezes.

“What!? Oh come on!” She whines.

“No drills for you today, Jedi.”

Rey went limp and looked at the ground. “I-I’m, sorry, It won’t happen again. Please let me do drills. Please, please!” Her breath visibly hitching.

He hates seeing her so sad. He pauses. But asserting authority is important, she can’t break rules whenever she wants.

“No, Rey. Not today. Go rest, that’s an order.” His voice is still firm but slightly more gentle.

“Ugh!” She groans and storms off.

Poe is about to walk away, and then turns and jabs the melon at Rose. “You’re on thin ice Tico, you should know better than to encourage that behavior.”

* * *

Poe couldn’t sleep. It’s another walk-around-base kind of night. Maybe it’s a feeling or maybe it’s because he hears light clanging coming from the hangar bay. 

He strolls up to Red-Five. “Rey?” Coy amusement in his voice. 

She gives A small gasp. He can feel her tense. Pulling her ankles, he slides her out from under the ship. Her face flushed and covered in grease.

“What did we talk about today?”

She bites her lip swallows hard. “Please, Poe, five more minutes.” She grips the ship to pull her back under. But Poe is stronger.

“Nope. I’m putting you to bed. I’m tucking you in myself this time.”

Her groan echoes in the hangar as he pulls her up and marches her out.

She complains all the way to her quarters. He comes in with her this time and slams the door. She pouts as he riffles through her drawers and pulls out a pair of pajamas and smacks them on the bed.

“These are the pajamas you’re looking for.” He playfully mocks as he waves a hand through the air.

“Ha. Ha.” Rey glared.

“In the shower, now.” He points to the fresher. “I’ll wait here.”

Rey snatched the pajamas and sulks to the fresher.

Poe summons BB-8, he isn’t going to leave her unattended this evening. When Rey steps out of the fresher with wet hair and fresh pajamas. He swallows a little harder than expected. That’s weird.

“Ok,” He croaks, and clears his throat “Now let’s get you some sleep.” he gestures to the bed. She climbs in. He helps her pull the covers up. He softens to see her nesting comfortably.

“I don’t mean to cramp your style, Rey.” He perches on the side of the bed. “I care about you being rested. You’re our best fighter.”

Something about his words touch her. “It’s ok Poe. To be honest, I haven’t slept well since Exegol. Tinkering with the ships only helps a little. I haven’t found something that works yet.”

“I didn’t know that.” Guilt stings in heart. “I feel like a jerk now.”

BB-8 beeps an agreement sequence.

She chuckles, “It’s ok.”

“How can I make it up to you?”

“It might help if you stay here until I’m asleep.”

Poe was moved for her. “I can do that, I’ll stay with you.” With a thickness in his throat, he pulls up a chair.

* * *

When the morning light streams through the window. Rey wakes up, and yawns contently. She feels rested.

Poe is gone but BB-8 coos gently. _[Good morning Kind Rey! Master Poe stayed until you fell asleep. I was instructed to stay in case you needed anything. He is eager to know how you slept. I know this because he had a quickened heart rate and an odd coloring in his cheeks]_

Interesting.

Poe is bouncing on his heels in the mess hall. Not wanting to get his food just yet. He won’t admit it, but he’s waiting for Rey. Anxious to know how she slept. He had stayed till her breathing sounded even. She looked impossibly peaceful. A hope and prayer escaped his heart that it was his presence that somehow soothed her.

“Poe!” A cheerful sound reached his ears. He whips around.

“Rey! How did you sleep?” Surely he must be coming across as annoyingly eager. But Rey beams.

“Really great, actually. Thank you for staying. It meant alot to me.”

This is good. This is very good. 

“I-I-I, I can come by again tonight if you like?” Stuttering not intentional, he hopes he doesn’t sound as enthusiastic as he feels.

“Yes, I would like that.” She smiles shyly. 

“Great! I’ll come by at lights out.”


	2. The bedtime story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Finn have ideas, they prey on Rey's innocence and Poe and Rey draw a little closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to death.

Rey sleeps well that night, and the next, and the next. Two weeks float by. Her sleep is regular and full.

Poe likes that.

She doesn’t sneak out to tinker with the ships.

Poe likes that.

Just before lights out he meets her outside her bunk. He works on the data pad while she showers and then tucks the covers over her. Pulling his chair up to her bed, they share about their day until her eyes droop.

Poe likes that it’s _his_ chair now.

Before her eyes close he always says “Good night, Sunshine.” and squeezes her hand, a bright color floods her cheeks.

He likes that the most.

* * *

Finn takes notice of Rey’s improvement.

“Rey, you look….happier.” He says one morning, during inventory. “I was worried about you after Exegol, but something’s different. You’re lighter somehow.”

“I see it too!” Adds Rose. “What’s changed?”

“I think it’s because Poe tucks me in!” she says brightly.

Rey doesn’t notice the grins exchanged between her friends. Or Rose’s soft giggle. Probably because she’s smiling and waving at Poe across the base who is smiling back and waving like a lunatic. It makes her laugh.

She turns back to Finn and Rose who are smirking. 

“What?”

“He tucks you in?” Finn sounds amused.

“Yes! I sleep so much better now!” She bounces.

“Well does he tell you a bedtime story?” Rose urges.

“A bedtime story?” Rey doesn’t know what that is.

“Yes! A Bedtime story!” Finn is picking up what Rose is putting down. “It has to be done in a really specific way. But if you get it right, it makes you sleep even better! Right Rose?”

“Yes!”

“Tell me!” Rey says hurriedly. Rolling up her sleeves. “I wanna try!”

Rose and Finn talk in tandem, their explanations gliding together seamlessly. Rey is nodding trying to memorize everything they say.

“It’s simple, he has to sit in the bed with you. And make sure one or both of his arms are around you--” Rose begins

“Then you have to rest your head on his shoulder, that’s key--” Finn says adamantly.

“Then he tells you an interesting story, and the story needs to be about him. That’s very important.” Rose finishes.

“I think I got all of that. I’ll try it tonight!” Rey is stoked. She doesn't notice her friends high-five each other as she turns away.

* * *

Poe pulls the covers over her and settles into his chair. He notices something square shaped under the covers. “Ah-ah, no data pad young lady.”

His voice is playful, he dives for the device but she yanks it away. He tickles her. She squeals and gives it up clutching her sides. He’s caught her with the data pad before, looking at the new models of ships being built on Coruscant from under her covers. It’s absurd how endearing that is to him.

“Did you have a good day today?” He smiles warmly, tucking the data pad out of reach.

“Yes, very good.” Her voice trails off. “Poe,” her tone curious, “Why haven’t you told me a bedtime story yet?”

“A bedtime story? I didn’t think of it, I guess.”

“Will you tell me one now?” Her eyes were doing that thing, that irresistible glowing thing that made his insides churn and the word ‘yes’ fall out of his mouth automatically.

“Yes!”

“Good! She chimes. Sitting up she pats the seat next to her eagerly.

“What are you doing?” His brow furrows.

“This is how you tell a bedtime story. You have to sit next to me.” She says matter-of-factly.

Her innocence melts him. This is a reasonable request, he decides, and slides in next to her.

The light pressure of her against him is enough to make his heart quicken.

“You have to put your arm around me. Oh and the story has to be about you.” She adds.

An increasingly odd and adorable set of instructions makes him smile. But it’s Rey, so he obliges without thinking. A sudden feeling of rightness and wholeness sputtering up inside him as he does so. Her head sweetly falls onto his shoulder, causing him to forget how to talk.

“Well?” She says expectantly, after a moment.

“Right, yes, sorry, um, let’s see.” He pauses steadying his breath, “Have you ever heard about the Diathum?”

She shakes her head and draws closer to him.

“They are strange and beautiful creatures. Angels, some call them. They live on the moon Millius Prime, in the outer territories of a system far away.”

Rey hangs on his every word about these glorious heavenly beings. He’s seen them twice before, which is rare. Once when he was very young. And once a few years later. His mother was sick, His Father, Kes, took a rickety old ship and pushed to the edge of the galaxy where it crashed. The Angels healed his mother. They warned that they could not do it again. Poe repaired the ship with his Dad. A few years later His mother became ill again, they flew back to Millius Prime and begged the Diathum to help them. But they could not. That’s where his mother died in his father’s arms. 

Rey gasps as he explains the beauty of the angels and cries softly at the death of his kind mother. Poe is a wondrous story teller.

“It’s ok Rey, She isn’t really gone. No one ever is. I still feel her sometimes. She’s always with me.” He pulls the ring from around his neck out to show her. She clasps it gently. 

“It’s so beautiful.” A single tear rolls down her cheek. Poe brushes it away.

Before he can stop himself he kisses her forehead. She looks up, a flush in her cheeks. “Thank you for my bedtime story, Poe. I loved it!” She smiles like the sun and hugs him.

“I loved it too.” 


	3. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Finn meddle, it's hilarious.  
> Poe and Rey draw closer, but something unexpected calls Poe away.
> 
> Stay with me, we're almost there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Canon dialog
> 
> Lots of fluff
> 
> Lots of pining

She sleeps even better that night. Dreaming of angels and adventures. And Poe.

Their nightly routine expands. 

One week passes, and then another, and then a month and then two. 

The rightness is Poe’s chest swells. He finds himself spending more and more time with Rey. It’s a strange need he’s not used to but he likes. His stories thrill her. 

The unbearably perfect feeling of her tucked into his side is granted to him each night. Magically, Rey beams to be so close to him. 

He silently thanks the Gods he gets to replicate the kiss on her forehead every night. It becomes his favorite thing. Such a simple gesture and it somehow deepens his bond with Rey every time.

Rey’s health soars higher. She recruits a few force sensitive apprentices, and then a few more. Finn included. 

* * *

On a bright morning, In the jungle, she’s picking fruit for the mess hall with Finn and Rose. She doesn’t notice a furtive fleeting glance between her friends.

“Rey, There’s something else that we think would help you sleep even better.” Finn says, his eyes bright.

“What? Tell me!” She looks eager.

“A goodnight kiss!” Rose nods vigorously.

“What is that?” So eager, Rey can’t believe she hasn’t heard of it before.

“Well, it’s like Poe’s forehead kiss, that you told us about, but deeper and longer--” Finn begins.

“And it has to be done in a specific way, or else it doesn’t work--” Rose chides.

“Yes! And it can’t be too short, longer is better--” Finn clarifies.

Rey pauses. “Ok,” She looks thoughtful. “Can you show me?” I don’t have a clear picture.” She squints her eyes and tilts her head to the side.

“Rose.” Finn commands, he’s animated, “It’s time for a demonstration.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Rose adds.

They throw down their fruit bags.

The explanation is thorough, more so than their first lesson months ago. Finn takes Rose in his arms. They illuminate every action. 

Rey folds her arms, watching, concentrating.

“He should hold you close, hands on your waist, back, face, neck or any combination, like so--” Finn places his hands on each location demonstratively.

“Your hands, Rey, could clasp around his neck or rest on his chest, even twine them in his hair--” Rose pats each location.

“So then you wanna look at him, really look at him, like into his soul--” Finn’s eyes lock with Rose for dramatic effect.

“You’ll start to feel a pull, this natural, just go with it--” Rose leans in.

“When you move in, your lips need to actually touch, it should be a gentle and continuous sweeping of the lips--” Finn is determinedly leaning in.

“It’s important to note that you should pick up speed slowly--” Rose clarifies.

“And move your hands around a lot--” Finn adds.

Their lips brush gently, slowly at first. So sweet and tender. Finn holds her waist and caresses her cheek with his hand. Carefully, the speed increases. Rose opens her mouth for Finn, she shivers and sighs. Caressing turns to grasping. Then they break apart, breathless and invigorated. 

“And that’s how you do it!” Finn announces triumphantly.

“If you’re not shivering and sighing by the end of it, then you didn’t do it right.” Rose adds.

“Wow!” Rey pauses, “That was….Awesome! I want to try!” Her eye’s sparkling.

Finn and Rose laugh.

“If you do it right, you’ll sleep like a baby” Finn nods.

“Should I practice first?” She asks, thoughtfully.

“Definitely not, human bodies are hard wired for this, you’ll know what to do.” Rose assures her.

When Rey walks away she doesn't notice they start kissing again, more passionately than before.

* * *

A goodnight kiss. Rey loves that idea! She is eager to try something new that will help her sleep even better, and excited to just, well, try it. Poe is always eager for anything that helps her get more sleep. Or anything that makes her happy. She is pretty sure this would definitely make her happy. 

Something else about that kiss caught her attention, there was a quality to it, what was the word….Intoxicating? Yep, that was it. An exhilarating and strange feeling swells in her gut that she can’t place.

She had kissed Ben, right before he died, but that was more of an aha-we-won kind of kiss. Nothing attached to it. Nothing pulling them deeper. She has a feeling this kiss would be much different.

* * *

Poe is waiting by her bunk, like usual. Rey jogs to hug him. He enjoys these hugs far too much. They go inside. 

“Poe!” She starts excitedly. He chuckles as he watches her bounce. “I got a great idea for something else we can add to our routine!” Her eyes are bright.

“I can’t wait to hear it!” He smiles. “Tell me! Right after you shower, you smell!” He teases, then adds, “I have a thing I need to talk to you about too!”

She groans playfully. He swipes the pajamas from her drawer and throws them at her. “These are the pajamas you’re looking for.” He waves his hand through the air in the goofy way.

Rey rolls her eyes, “That’s still not funny, fly boy!” she feigns anger and exuberantly hops to the shower.

Tucking Rey into his side, they settle on the bed, leaning against the wall. She sighs contentedly. 

The story tonight is a zinger. Poe paints a picture of his time on Kijimi. He’s always been a little ashamed of his spice runner days. But the stories! Making her gasp with delight and cringe with mirth is so worth it. 

She listens intently, usually playing with Poe’s mother’s ring, strung around his neck or tracing circles into his chest, both make his heart skip.

He kisses her forehead gently, signaling the end of the tale. 

She squeezes him, “I loved that!” She exclaims. 

“I’m glad.” He steals another forehead kiss. They sit in thoughtful silence for a moment. “So tell me your new idea for our routine?”

A violent blush rushes to her cheeks. Poe notices her hesitating. “It’s ok, don’t be shy.”

Pulling her knees up to her chest she ducks into Poe’s shirt and giggles.

“Rey.” He whines playfully and tickles her. She’s jerking with giggles but doesn’t come out. After a moment, he realizes she isn’t going to open up.

“Would you like me to go first, Rey?” He asks gently, “I have something on my mind too.”

She doesn’t move, she just clings to him with her burning red ears poking out.

“Who talks first? You talk first? I talk first? You talk first? I talk first?” He continues until it annoys her. She pops up to pound his shoulder playfully.

“There she is!” He laughs. “Ow, by the way” He rubs his shoulder.

“You go first,” She is positively crimson and clearly not ready to share. She settles back into his chest.

Poe takes a breath. “Rey, I need to talk to you.” He says gently.

Rey looks up, sensing something in his voice. Something she doesn’t like.

A terrible feeling claws at her insides. Poe hates the look in her eyes. One of dread, terror, and fear. He holds her close. She can definitely sense his distress.

He hates what he is about to say: he has to go away.

Earlier today, he and Finn found a pocket of Final Order sympathizers. Located on the other side of Ajan Kloss. They gain power daily, it threatens the safety of their base. Hard fought for peace is slipping away, unless he acts now. He will go undercover, with a team and take them down from the inside. Rey knows, with Leia gone Poe has to step up. He doesn’t have a choice.

Agony is flooding him, as he watches her eyes.

Red and watery, Rey asks “Can I Come too?”

“No Rey,” he’s gently wiping her cheeks, “You have your hands full with your padawans. Plus I need you to help run things with Finn.”

“But I’m a really good fighter, I could take them out in a day.” She insists. Little drops of moisture stain her face.

“I know.” His eyes well up and spill over. He tucks her head into his neck and holds her for a long time. 

Crying softly, she asks “How long will you be gone?”

“I don’t know. We have to go on foot to the transport, and that’s a week’s walk away. It could be a month, maybe more.”

He can feel her heart plummet to the floor. Gentle shakes rock him as she sobs.

“When will you leave?” She holds her breath.

“In the morning.” He brushes her back and her hair. “Rey, I’m so sorry.” 

Trying to memorize her sweet embrace, her smell, her feel, he presses his face into her hair. “I promise I’ll come back,” He whispers. 

In the flood of sorrow, they both forget Rey has something she wants to ask for.

Poe’s gentle forehead kisses soothe her. They stay up later than usual. Not wanting to leave each other's presence. 

Her eyes begin to droop after talking for hours, and hugging while making plans for Finn and Rose to sit with her so she can continue to sleep well in Poe’s absence.

Exhaustion threatens her eyes, she begins to nod off. “Time to tuck you in, Sunshine.” 

He gently extracts himself and sets her down into the softs covers. Taking extra care to tuck the covers around her form. 

Settling into his chair, he holds her hand, and he sings her a song. This is something new they’ve added to the routine these past few weeks. The words are comforting and sweet. The rich tone of his voice fills the air, casting a gentle energy over Rey.

Her eyes are closing as the song ends. 

Poe’s heart is heavy. Before her eyes are sealed he squeezes her hand and leaves a lingering kiss in her forehead. A single tear splashes her skin. “Good night, Sunshine.”

The last thing she sees is Poe walking to his faithful droid, removing the chain with his mother’s ring from his neck and placing it into one of BB-8’s compartments. 

“Keep this safe Beebee.” He fondly rubs the dome of his companion.

BB-8 coos a sad goodbye. Poe takes one more look at Rey, she is surrounded by peace. With his throat sore and his chin trembling, he leaves.


	4. The Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is in agony waiting for Poe's return. The nights become a challenge she cannot overcome.
> 
> Poe Returns! Where does he find her? Does she find the courage to ask for a goodnight kiss?
> 
> Let's find out shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> References to death.
> 
> An absurd amount of pining.
> 
> An absurd amount of fluff.
> 
> Passionate kisses.

Thick sorrow surrounds Rey in the following days. Her heart cracks open when Finn tells her that Poe did not take a comlink with him. It would jeopardize his identity and the mission. 

Going through the motions provides Rey with purpose and reasonable distraction. But the nights slowly become a challenge she cannot overcome.

Finn and Rose are faithful and wonderful. They take turns sitting in Poe’s chair, holding her hand until she falls asleep. Though It’s not the same. Sleep only welcomes her for an hour or two and then shuts her out. 

A week turns into two, and then a month. When she smiles it doesn’t reach her eyes. The worry for Poe’s safety aches in her heart.

Rey’s sleep becomes restless. The bags under her eyes return. Her padawans continue to thrive but she does not. Her appetite wanes. Knots in her stomach prevent the digestion of necessary food.

Then the nightmares set in. Haunting, swirling darkness pulls her in, her mind careens with disastrous outcomes of Poe’s mission. Her grandfather’s eyes taunt her, glinting with malice.

After two months, she gives up on sleep all together. The hangar provides a shred of solace. The ships beckon her once again. Calling for replacement parts, leaking oil onto her skin as a gratitude offering.

She misses Poe. Good, kind, warm, Poe. His embrace, his stories, his sweet gift of song, his forehead kisses that secretly make her tremble. Even the bantering. The arguments never lasted long, his eyes always flashed with humor. 

She aches as the realization seeps in. Something undefined had bloomed between them. Something wonderful. Unrecognizable until it was harshly torn away. 

Two months turns into four. Poe still has not returned. Rey begs Finn to let her take a ship. She isn’t sure how much more she can take.

Finn outranks her too. When he says no, she breaks down. Her uncontrollable sobs echo in the command central. Rose clears the room so Finn can calm her down. 

“Rey, I’m so sorry.” He’s kneeling, holding her. “We have to wait, we can’t jeopardize the mission.”

“Please, Finn! Please!” Her voice is desperate and hoarse. “I’ll do anything, please, I-I need him.”

“I know.” He rocks her gently. “We have to trust, we don’t have a choice. His safety depends on it.”

“Trust in what?” She sobs.

“In the Force.” His words ring true, even though she feels betrayed by the Force. Her faith is being tested.

* * *

Exhaustion seethes in Poe’s bones. It’s 1:00am. He stumbles into the base, finding his quarters exactly as he left them.

He sinks into his bed, sleep welcomes him. Two blissful hours pass and then he is shut out. He wakes up with her name on his lips. He doesn’t want to wait. It’s been eating him alive. Has she been sleeping well? Eating? Does she miss him? He misses her with a sharp agony. And why oh why didn’t he ask her to share that thing she wanted to do just before he left?

He blunders into the shower. Mud and the stink of deep jungle peel off him. His beard screams for attention. He shaves reluctantly, almost too tired to hold the blade. 

A feeling guides him to the one place he hopes not to find her. The hangar is quiet except for a soft breeze. A light clanging fills the air. A pair of ankles poke out from under an A-wing. As he approaches she quiets. Rey can sense him. 

“Poe?” Her voice is weak and trembling.

He sinks to his knees, near her ankles. Gently clasping one he slowly pulls her towards him. A pair of sunken eyes streaming with tears meet his. 

“Rey.” He sighs, tenderly he gathers her up and pulls her into his arms. A rushing release swells inside him. Clutching her close, choking through tears. All he can say is her name. Repeating it like it’s a prayer.

“You’re alive!” She gasps again and again. Their tears mingle, pressing their foreheads together. 

Gentle sobs echo in the hangar. Kneeling on the floor, they embrace for a long time. Breath begins to slow as they pull apart to hold each other’s faces. 

Poe is tan and slightly more weather beaten. Rey’s eyes are heavy with bags but brightening by the second. He knows she hasn’t been sleeping.

“I’m tucking you in.” He smiles, gently pulls her up, and carries her from the hangar.

* * *

“Poe!” Rey is clinging to him as he tries to set her down in her bunk. “I don’t need to take a shower, I want to be with you, I need to know where you’ve been, and everything that’s happened.” 

“Rey,” He smiles, trying to extract himself but she won’t let him go.

He sighs, gives up and pulls her close, their foreheads resting together. “I have so much I need to tell you, believe me, there is no way that I am leaving this room. We have time. Please. Take. A. Shower. You smell.” He laughs affectionately as she tries to climb him, she’s resisting his exit from their embrace. “I’ll hold you after.” he adds.

“Ugh, fine.” She flashes some sad irresistible eyes, as he passes her the pajamas.

He missed that. The easy playfulness between them. 

As soon as the the water stops he waits to collect her into his arms by the door of the fresher. Something about their affection is exactly as it ever was. And something about it is different too, like it’s extra magnetized, extra intentional, and just extra. Like somehow the time apart starved them, and their usual gestures aren’t enough to fill the hole. 

“Tell me everything!” She urges, as he pulls her into his side. They nest happily, seated against the wall with pillows.

He was the only survivor of the team. They did manage to take out the pocket of Final Order sympathizers. Most of his group was killed one by one before they fully infiltrated the enemy camp. The enemy was cunning. He rallied many civilians and they finally won. But at great cost. During the battle, the transport was blown up. He couldn’t come home. It took him three months to get back to base. He traded his mechanic skills for transport from locals. The final leg of the journey he took on foot through the jungle. 

He weeps for the loss of his friends. Rey’s soft presence breaking his flood gates. Long months without grieving catching up to him. Rey holds him and kisses his cheek. Rocking him gently as he sobs. Her touch soothes him. 

After a long while he calms. Poe tilts the conversation back to concern for Rey. He holds her face, searching her eyes. “Rey, why haven’t you been sleeping?” 

She confesses to having given up on sleep all together. 

“Rose and Finn gave it their best shot. But It just wasn’t the same. They’re not you. I needed you, our routine, everything. I was beginning to wonder if you were dead.”

His heart skips at the thought of her needing him. “I’m here now, I’ll tuck you in every night, I promise.” He tucks her hair behind her ears.

She smiles, leaning into his hand. 

A memory surfaces of their last night before he left. There was something she wanted to add to their routine. He thanks his brain.

“I’ve kicked myself a thousand times for not making you tell me that thing the night I left. You needed something and you didn’t ask. Whatever it is, I want to add it to our routine tonight. Ask me now, please.” He begs.

She blushes slightly but she finds her courage.

‘I….I wanted, it’s stupid-” she shakes her head.

“No, it’s not stupid!” He interrupts, firmly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her gaze intently. “Ask me, that’s an order.”

“....I wanted a goodnight kiss.” Red floods her face, she looks down. “I thought it would be special to share that with you, and that it would help me sleep better too.”

Surprise, endearing amusement and love settle into Poe’s features. Without asking or hesitating, Poe gently and urgently takes her face in his hands. He presses a warm loving kiss into her lips. She kisses him back fervently. Deepening the kiss he pulls her closer. It’s a chaste kiss. Tender and slow. The desire to honor Rey is greater in him than any desire to rush. Tenderly pulling away, he reads her eyes. She’s definitely happy. He’s about to open his mouth and confess his feelings when she says-

“I don’t know if that worked.”

He blinks.

She looks thoughtful. Like she’s trying to remember something.

“Worked?” He asks, confused.

“Yes, Finn and Rose said that moving our hands around more is better.”

“Finn and Rose?” His eyes are widening.

“They also said that I should be shivering and sighing by the end of it.”

“Shiv-” Amusement curling at his lips “Sighing!” Realization dawning in him.

“Their demonstration was pretty clear.” She says matter-of-factly.

“ _Demonstration!_ ” He throws his head back and laughs. 

Confusion furrows her brow. “Poe, this is serious!” Annoyance in her voice. “They said if we did it right then I would sleep like a baby!”

He laughs harder. His brain rapidly connects dots. Realizing that most likely a good portion of their nightly routine had been influenced by their match-making friends.

“Poe!” She whines, and punches him in the shoulder. 

“I’m not laughing at you! Come here, you.” Grabbing her waist, He pulls her up so they are kneeling on the bed. “Let me try again.” He’s composing himself. 

“Remember,” Rey is still ruffled, “I need to be _s_ _hivering_ and _sighing_!” She says firmly. 

“I know. You will be.” And with that, he closes the gap. Pressing her into the bed with a zealous kiss.

He sweeps loving kisses across her lips, jaw and neck. She sighs and he can feel shivers ripple down her core. He makes a mental note to demote Rose and Finn for meddling, and then another note to thank them. 

Vibrant electricity courses through him. She’s moaning softly at every caress of his burning hands. Her hands wander and lace into his hair. His self control waves at him timidly and then frantically.

He slows the exhilaration train down, their breathing jagged, pressing his cheek to hers. Their tears are mingling again. This time through smiles.

For reasons considered old-fashioned by most, which he will share with her later, he wishes to wait to be fully intimate with her. He gives her a few more smaller kisses on her lips before leaning in to her ear to whisper something magical and wonderful. Something that she repeats back without hesitation. Something they wish they had declared long ago.

* * *

The afternoon sun slants in through the window, casting a golden light about the room.

Poe’s eyes crack open slowly. He’s in his chair. Seeing the peaceful form in front of him, he smiles. He’s still holding her hand.

Rey stirs, sighing contently. Her eye’s flutter open as she wakes from the first long, true and deep sleep in what feels like an eon.

Her brow furrows as her eyes fall on Poe. “How come you didn’t sleep next to me?” 

Given their love confession and the fact that they had stayed up all night cuddling, and lying down, no less, he understands why she would ask that.

He knows how he wants to answer it.

Smiling warmly, he leans forward to caress her cheek with his hand. “I will. Soon.”

Then he stands up and walks to BB-8, who had been summoned after the ceremonious ‘tucking in’. Poe kneels. Rey watches as the faithful droid opens a compartment. Gently lifting something from inside, Poe unclasps the chain and pulls the ring into his palm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> <3


End file.
